tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jinpei Tsubakurou
'''Jinpei Tsubakurou, '''also known under the aliases of David Keyop, Pee Wee, Mickey Dugan, Jimmy the Falcon and most notably Jinpei the Swallow;' is the Gatcharangers' youngest member and the reconnaissance expert. He is the 'adopted' brother of Jun. Background Jinpei never knew his parents or his earlier life, but claims to be the last descendant of the Iga ninja clan. He was found by Jun as an infant in the mountains, and taken back to the orphanage she lived in. It is also implied later in the series that he is the only surviving son of the Jupiter ninja clan's sensei. Eventually they came under the wing of Dr. Nambu to undergo training to become part of the Gatcharangers. He was very sensitive to the plights of others in the orphanage where he lived with Jun, and this meant he would not have any patience for bullies and absolute jerks. This, therefore, has left him with quite a storied reputation with ladies and men alike. Appearance Jinpei is average height for a child his age, and has wild brown hair. His civilian clothing usually consists of a yellow T-shirt with a red Gatcharanger bird emblem insignia on it and a pair of blue bellbottom pants. His swallow-themed Bird Style is mainly yellow with white gloves and boots. It is adorned with a white feather cape. His helmet is colored yellow, with a silver face plate and the visor being clear teal. Personality Jinpei is cheery and excitable like most children his age, as well as mischievous. But, he is also very responsible, helping Jun run her café and nightclub, as well as supporting his teammates to the best of his abilities when needed. He is also rather scientifically inclined, always keeping up to date on the latest scientific or technological discoveries and being well-read thanks to Dr. Nambu saving his collection of science and technology magazines. Always eager to prove his worth, he may often sneak away and stow aboard a vehicle of Galactor to try and get to the enemy's headquarters and transmit the coordinates back, always biting off more than he can chew. Relationships Ken Washio As Ken is his leader, Jinpei heeds Ken's every order and respects him. He is also close with Ken when not on the field calling him 'Aniki' or 'Big Bro'. Joe Asakura Jun Shiratori Jinpei knew Jun when growing up in the orphanage and is as close to her as a sibling by blood, helping her run the GoGo Café and Nightclub. Jinpei also likes to tease Jun about her feelings for Ken. Ryu Nakanishi Maria Roberts Hawk Getz Dr. Kozaburo Nambu Dr. Sylvia Pandora 7-Zark-7 1-Rover-1 Susan Bio Gatcharanger Weapons and Arsenal Abilities Common super enhanced abilities found in all members of Gatcharanger available through their Bird Style suits are: #Super Strength #Flight #Super Speed (recorded to be faster than light) #Super Breath ##Hurricane Breath ##Freeze Breath #Super Vision (available through their helmet beak visors) ##Telescopic Vision ##Infrared Vision ##Ultraviolet Vision ##X-Ray Vision ##Heat Laser Vision #Super Smell #Super Hearing #Encyclopedic Knowledge #Exosynthesis (able to breathe and exist infinitely in the vacuum of space unprotected) Fighting Style Jinpei's style of Science Ninja focuses mainly on stealth and incapacitating enemies as Jinpei's small body puts him at a disadvantage against enemies that are full grown. Weapons *'Wing Daggers': Twin wing-shaped daggers used for parrying melee combat against enemies. These may also come in handy if Galactor takes Jinpei prisoner, as he can threaten his guards within an inch of their lives with these daggers if they do not release him. *'Bolas': Jinpei's main secondary weapon. They are usually used to restrain enemies. *'Rebound Ball': A super-ball projectile that is thrown from a shovel-like mitt attached to his left hand. *'Swallow Top': A spinning top attached to a yo-yo like string. *'Portable Susan Matrix': Jinpei has a tablet interface through which he and Susan can use to hack into Galactor computers. The device has a collapsible screen,a gamepad-like button interface and transmits data to Jinpei's helmet via a heads up display (HUD) on his visor. G4 Mecha (Jet Zord) ' G4 Yellow Swallow/Swallow Jet Zord''': Jinpei's personal G-Machine, the Yellow Swallow forms the right wing of the God Phoenix, the left foot and leg of the Phoenix Robo, the starboard rudder of the Raptor God Phoenix, and the left foot and lower leg of the Gatchaspartan. In addition to its laser weaponry, it can detach the wing structure and use the sharpened edges to attack monsters. It is capable of flying at 25,000 miles per hour at top speed, and its civilian form is that of a Yamaha Viking ATV. Trivia External Links